Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus which acquires the intensity distribution of radiation transmitted through an object as an image, a radiation imaging system, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been commercially available a radiation imaging system using a radiation generating apparatus for irradiating an object with radiation, a radiation imaging apparatus for generating a clear radiation image by performing image processing for a radiation image obtained by digitizing a radiation image which is the intensity distribution of radiation, and an image processing apparatus. Such a radiation imaging system transfers, to the image processing apparatus such as a control computer for image processing and storage, radiation image data obtained by the radiation imaging apparatus upon causing the radiation generating apparatus to irradiate an object with radiation. The image processing apparatus displays an image having undergone image processing on a display device such as a display.
The radiation imaging apparatus is formed by stacking a scintillator on a photoelectric conversion device (conversion device) for converting radiation into an image signal electric charge (an electric signal), and the like. The radiation imaging apparatus converts radiation into visible light through the scintillator, holds the visible light as electric charges, and forms an image from the amount of readout electric charges.
Recently, as the above digitized radiation imaging apparatus, a wireless radiation imaging apparatus capable of wireless communication has been developed. The radiation imaging apparatus transfers an acquired image to a control computer for image processing and storage by using a wireless system based on the IEEE802.11 standard or the like. At this time, the wireless radiation imaging apparatus is connected to an access point to transmit data via the access point. Alternatively, the apparatus sometimes communicates data by temporarily forming a wireless group such as an ad-hoc or Wi-Fi Direct group without going through any access point. One wireless radiation imaging apparatus is sometimes used in a plurality of imaging rooms. Control computers are sometimes arranged in the respective imaging rooms to use the wireless radiation imaging apparatus upon switching between the control computers to be connected to the wireless radiation imaging apparatus. In this case, it is necessary to make wireless settings such as SSID (Service Set Identifier) or PSK (Pre-Shared Key) settings for connection to an access point to be connected to the radiation imaging apparatus and settings for connection to a system.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-120885 discloses a method of performing wireless setting by using near field communication different from an image transfer wireless scheme, as a method of designating a transmission destination in advance in a radiation imaging apparatus having no operation screen for setting an access point to be connected and a wireless group.
In addition, as a method of performing wireless setting, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-191586 discloses a method of performing wireless setting upon cable connection. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-278536 discloses a method of starting PBC (Push Button Configuration) operation in WPS (Wi-Fi Protected Setup) at the time of power activation.
However, the method of performing wireless setting by proximity wireless communication as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-120885 requires an apparatus and components for proximity wireless communication. This may increase the cost of a radiation imaging system. In addition, when using a device for performing proximity wireless communication upon connecting it to a control computer, forgetting to install the device for proximity wireless communication or losing it makes it impossible to perform wireless connection.
In addition, according to the method of performing wireless setting for cable connection as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-191586, since a radiation imaging apparatus and a cable are too heavy and large for the user to connect them with his/her hand, he/she is likely to connect the radiation imaging apparatus while placing it on a base. This requires a space to place the radiation imaging apparatus when performing connection.
Furthermore, in the method of starting PBC (Push Button Configuration) operation in WPS (Wi-Fi Protected Setup) at the time of power activation as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-278536, the user needs to temporarily turn off the power supply for wireless setting. Some radiation imaging apparatus is designed to make it difficult to disconnect the power supply to prevent the power supply from being accidentally disconnected at the time of imaging operation. Some method is designed to omit a power supply button and make it impossible to turn off the power supply without dismounting a battery. In this case, when connecting to another access point upon power activation, it is necessary to dismount the battery.
The present invention provides a radiation imaging technique capable of performing setting for connection to an external apparatus, by executing processing based on a plurality of setting methods.